Party Item
, an example of a Party Item.]] Party Items are items given out during parties. They are usually free and can be found in free item stands located around Club Penguin Island. Some items could also be obtained through party catalogs, quests and interfaces. List of Party Items 2017 = Beta Test Party *Beta Hat Dig Out the Dojo *Miners Helmet Puffle Party 2017 *Puffle Hat *Puffle Jacket Mountain Expedition *AC 3000 Pin *Binoculars *Chilly Trek Hat *Expedition Backpack *Expedition Key Pin *Infrared Tracker *Red Climbing Helmet *Red Flag *Top Of The Mountain Background *Yellow Climbing Rope Dojo Grand Re-Opening *Geta Sandals St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 *Accordion *Shamrock Hat April Fools' Party 2017 *Box Costume *Box Hat *Box Shoes *King Jester Hat *Medium Box *Large Box *Portal Box *Red Propeller Cap *Small Box *Swirly Glasses Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 *Pink Bunny Ears Earth Day Party 2017 *Recycle Pin *Straw Gardening Hat Medieval Party 2017 *Bracers *Castle Hallway Background *Dragon's Gold *Gold Staff and Shield *Golden Knight's Armor *Golden Knight's Helmet *Golden Shield *Green Shield *Green Tabard *King's Crown Pin *Lute *Orange Shield *Orange Tabard *Pointy Shoes *Purple Shield *Purple Tabard *Purple Wizard Hat *Toothbrush Pin *Torc *White Knight Helmet *White Knight Armor *White Noble Horse Battle of Doom *Blue Hydra Head *EPF Badge Pin *Red Hydra Head *Yellow Hydra Head Cove Anniversary Party *Life Ring *Whistle Instrument Hunt *Band Background Music Jam 2017 *All Access Pass (2017) *Blue Accordion *Blue Snare Drum *Boombox *Caribbean T-Shirt *Classical T-Shirt *Double Necked Guitar *Drumsticks *Music Jam Shirt *Pair of Maracas *Pop Girl T-Shirt *Rocker T-Shirt *Sparkle Rock T-Shirt *Tambourine *Trumpet *Western T-Shirt Water Party 2017 *Ice Cream Apron *Inflatable Duck *Shell Necklace *Umbrella Hat Festival of Flight *Green Propeller Cap *Jet Pack Wilderness Expedition *Brown Puffle *Brown Puffle House *Expedition Hat *Wilderness Life Jacket The Fair 2017 *Candy Necklace *Circus Tent *Circus Tent Pin *Clown Shoes *Curly Mustache *Fair Background *Feathered Tiara *Giant Sunglasses *Ice Cream Cone *Lollipop *Paddle Ball *Pink Cotton Candy *Ring Master Hat *Ring Master Outfit *Popcorn *Snow Cone Pin *Squid Hug *Step Right Up Background *Teddy Bear Background *Teddy Bear The Great Storm of 2017 *Cosmic Umbrella Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party *12th Anniversary Hat *Blue Toque Halloween Party 2017 *Bird Mascot Head *Bunny Slippers *Frankenfeet *Fuzzy Experiment *Green Cyclops *Green Dragon Feet *Halloween Scarf *Orange Blob *Pile O' Candy *Pumpkin Basket *Purple Spider Costume *Raven Wings *Skeleton *Storm Lantern Operation: Blackout *Anti Lava Boots *Capture Equipment *Deflection Vest *First Aid Kit *Grappling Hook *Herbert Disguise *Herbert Security Clearance Pin *Klutzy Disguise *Plasma Laser *Puffle Care Cap *Puffle Care Sash *Rappelling Gear *Scrubs *Ski Patrol Jacket *Smoke Goggles *Snowboard Helmet Christmas Party 2017 *Candy Cane Hat *Coins for Change 2017 Pin *Bell *Reindeer Antlers *Santa's Present Bag |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 *Festive Maracas *Fiesta Dress *Hawaiian Lei *Mini Sombrero *Saturated Poncho *Saturated Sombrero The EPF and PSA Rebuildj *Miners Helmet Winter Party 2018 *Blue Pompom Toque *Yeti Costume 1st Anniversary Party *1st Anniversary Cake Pin *1st Anniversary Party Hat *Ice Cream Apron Penguin Play Awards 2018 *Alaska's Explorer Hat *Big Bad Wool Hooves *Big Bad Wool Suit *Blue Cape *Blue Superhero Mask *Dazzle Dress *Detective's Coat *Fairytails *Gamma Gal Costume *Gold Bracelets *Gray Fedora *Lasso *Lobster Costume *Mermaid Costume *Merpenguin Fin *Microphone *Pearl Necklace *Penguin Awards Background *Penguin Play Award *Pharaoh Costume *Pharaoh Headdress *Pink Cape *Pink Superhero Mask *Press Hat *Shadow Guy Costume *Shell Collar *Shell Cuffs *Sienna Explorer Outfit *Squidzoid Costume *The Blue Lagoon *The Movie Star *The Surf *Twee's Costume *Twee's Wings *Video Camera 50th Newspaper Event *50th Newspaper Pin Waddle On Party *Alumni Jacket *Boombox *Cadence's Autograph *Party Hat *Penguin Band Awards Giveaway Earth Day Party 2018 *African Painted Dog Costume *Outback Exploring Hat *Snow Leopard Costume Puffle Party 2018 *Blue Puffle Hat *Striped Puffle Jacket Medieval Party 2018 *Battle Cape *Blue Shield *Blue Tabard *Brazier Pin *Crown of the Dragon King Pin *Crystal Staff *Dragon's Gold *Gold Staff and Shield *Golden Wings *Green Hooded Cloak *Iron Armor *Iron Helmet *Lute *Noble Helmet *Onyx Dragon Feet *Onyx Dragon Outfit *Purple Shield *Purple Tabard *Red Shield *Red Tabard *Skyward Staff *Squire Outfit *Staff and Shield *Thunder Blade *Toothbrush Pin *White Knight Armor *White Knight Helmet *White Noble Horse *Woodsman's Hat *Yellow Shield *Yellow Tabard Music Jam 2018 *All Access Pass (2018) *Black MP3000 *Black Top Sneakers *Blue Classy T-Shirt *Blue Hard Rock Guitar *Blue Star Glasses *Boombox *Caribbean T-Shirt *Classical T-Shirt *Conga Drums *Green and Blue Maracas *Music Jam Cap *Music Jam T-Shirt *Music Swirl Tee *Music Tee *Oil Slick Guitar *Orange Double Necked Guitar *Orange Headphones *Pop Girl T-Shirt *Pink Diva Shades *Red High Tops *Red Skater Hat *Rocker T-Shirt *Sparkle Rock T-Shirt *Tambourine *Trombone *Trumpet *Western T-Shirt Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest *Adventure Face Paint *Ancient Robes *Black Swashbuckler's Hat *Captain's Coat *Corsair Coat *Dinosaurus Rex *Eyepatch *Feathered Hat *Marooned Outfit *Pirate Belt *Red Pirate Dress *Rising Sun Crown *Sea-Worthy Dress *Sea-Worthy Suit *Shipwreck Beacon Pin *Swashbuckler's Leather Coat *The Corsair Captain *Tricorn Hat *Viking Lord Armor *Viking Lord Helmet *White Admiral's Hat Penguin Games *Alpine Helmet *Black Toque *Blast-Off Board *Blue Basketball Jersey *Blue Cheerleader Outfit *Blue Face Paint *Blue Football Helmet *Blue Football Jersey *Blue Pompoms *Blue Track & Field Uniform *Chilly Trek Hat *Gold Medal *Green Winter Jacket *Ice Skates *Red Basketball Jersey *Red Cheerleader Outfit *Red Face Paint *Red Football Helmet *Red Football Jersey *Red Hiking Shoes *Red Pompoms *Red Track & Field Uniform *Slush Stopper *The Rocket *Yellow Hiking Shoes The Fair 2018 *Blue Cotton Candy *Candy Necklace *Clown Hair *Clown Shoes *Clown Suit *Cosmic Star Hat *Cotton Candy Pin *Deluxe Circus Tent *Every Flavor Ice Cream *Fair Beacon Background *Giant Blue Sunglasses *Green Balloon *Inky Squid Hug *Lollipop *Paddle Ball *Red and White Fuzzy Viking Hat *Snow Cone Pin *Step Right Up Background *Stripey Hat *The Balloonist *Unicycle Island Eclipse *Eclipse Glasses Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party *13th Anniversary Hat *Iceberg Tipper Halloween Party 2018 *Antique Mirror *Bird Mascot Head *Bunny Slippers *Butler Brow *Butler Suit *Cat Eyes *Distinguished Suit *Frankenfeet *Fuzzy Experiment *Ghost Catcher Uniform *Ghost Goggles *Ghostamatron Background *Kitty Costume *Maid Outfit *Masquerade Ball Gown *Masquerade Fan *Mystic Headress *Mystic Makeup *Mystic Robe *Old Maid Makeup *Orange Blob *Pocket Watch *Pumpkin Antennae *Pumpkin Basket *Pumpkin Head *Purple Spider Costume *Raven Wings *Squeak-Proof Shoes *The Chamberlain *The Gentleman *The Golden Secret *The Masquerade *The Nine Lives *The Parlormaid *The Phantom *Werewolf Costume *Werewolf Feet *Werewolf Mask Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt *Fire Pin Lighthouse Donation *Lighthouse Shirt Lighthouse Party *Sailor's Cap Coins for Change 2018 *Coins for Change 2018 Pin Christmas Party 2018 *Blue Icicle Lights *Blue Puffle Stuffie *Festive Sweater *Ice Bunny Slippers *Ice Candy Cane *Ice Christmas Hat *Ice Christmas Tree *Ice Holiday Lights *Ice Silly Snowman Sweater *Ice Wreath *Penguin Stuffie Costume *Reindeer Antlers *Reindeer Handler Boots *Reindeer Handler Hat *Reindeer Handler Uniform *Rockhopper's Christmas Giveaway *Santa Suit *Sleigh Bells *Small Ice Christmas Tree *The Hornament Hat *The Present |-|2019= Dance-A-Thon *Purple Boombox Winter Fiesta 2019 *Colourful Poncho *Colourful Sombrero *Inverted Starlit Sombrero *Inverted Torero Suit *Mini Sombrero *Pair of Maracas 2nd Anniversary Party *2nd Anniversary Party Hat *2nd Anniversary Cake Pin *Ice Cream Apron Underwater Expedition *Cleaned Up Dock BG *Deep Sea Diving Suit *Heavy Hat *Rookie Anvil BG